Meant For Each Other
by Rinji-Mironerru
Summary: Three stories jammed into one, each intertwining with another somehow! Hard to fit a summary in 255 chars so read and see for yourself! FrauxTeito RazettxCastorxLabrador not a threesome more of a love triangle who knows? I do. :D


Meant for Each Other

DISCLAIMER

I don' t own any characters of the 07-Ghost Series...although sometimes I wish I had...but we all don't get what we want.

The familiar beat of the music set an atmosphere for the late-working man. Working as a host was a piece of cake. The pay was high considering that he was their number one most requested, and he had plenty of regulars. But what made this life full of luxury and leisure so boring was the fact that his sexual partners never satisfied him, but they seemed to be satisfied. Frau had this vague concept of love in spite of his profession. Sex was never associated with love and love was something he could only see in the movies, never to call it his own.

"Frau-chan, would you like another bottle?" His patronne held onto his right arm, pressing it against her breasts in a seductive manner. It was ineffective against him, but he played his role fairly. Another girl clung onto his right arm, offering to order more snacks on the already cramped table. They ordered extraneous amounts of food and drinks but barely consumed a fraction. It appeared to be a banquet all to the three of them. The last minute ticked off and he was freed from his bondage with the women. Although they moaned and groaned, offering to take him home for extra payment, he argues that it had been a long day and would like to retire, promising to meet with them again tomorrow.

Exiting a room filled with excitement, he walked into the locker rooms and encountered his best friend. The bench they sat on was refurbished with leather and their lockers shined as if polished every day.

"Leaving already Frau? It's only Ten thirty." The man with crimson-stained hair teased, rubbing the lens of his glasses with a soft piece of cloth. HYe smirked and put them on, locking his locker and passing by Frau.

"Well, I've got to go too. I'll see you tomorrow."

Frau simply nodded, fully aware that Castor had plans with his significant other. He remembered meeting him somewhere, recalling his name to be Labrador. He'd tease them, saying that castor was like a master and Labrador was his pet. It was humorous at the time, but the joke soon grew insipid and lost its wittiness. Frau finished packing in his things, leaving through the back door to his car parked in a special location secluded from the streets. Water penetrated the dry sanctuary in which he had been in as the door was opened. He cursed at the weather, swiftly walking through the rain only to be frustrated at the fact that his keys weren't in a convenient place.

The rain made a monotonous thudding noise against the roof of his car, as he turned on the headlights. In plain sight was a forlorn boy sitting against a building, unaffected by the sudden flash of light from the headlights. Frau drove nearby feeling concern for no apparent reason. This was one of the rare occasion in which he felt sympathetic. The boy's expression seemed so empty, and the rain created a scenery that would have been perfect on a lonely child poster. Frau scratched his head at the inconvenience and finally got out of the car and into the rain, walking up to the kid and confronting him.

"You shouldn't be sitting here in the rain like that. You'll catch a cold." His tone was harsh and firm. The boy continued to stare at the ground with an emotionless expression. Many would've assumed that the rain concealed his tears, but the boy shed none. Frau knew best that he hadn't shed a tear. Tears were signs of weakness leaving your body, but this boy must not be as weak as his physical appearances dictate. He stood there in silence for a few moments before exhaling out an apparent breath. It slowly rose before dissipating into the air.

"Get in the car." In all seriousness, Frau meant it. There was an invisible connection that they had made, something Frau could relate to. The kid didn't budge, instead Frau dragged him into the passenger's seat. He sat drenched in rain, staring into the cloudy,darkened expecting nothing to happen and have it stay this way always. Since he didn't cry for himself, it seemed as if the heavens did it for him. For Teito Klein had recently lost his meaning in life.

_ _ _ _ _ _

"Ah! Castor-san!" The man with a diluted violet colored hair frantically waved at the car as it drove by. He got into the passenger's seat and shut the door, blockading the rain drops from invading the interior. Labrador buckled himself into his seat belt and smiled at Castor before offering him a flower.

"Thanks." The car sped up and the droplets of rain that impacted the speeding vehicle deafened out the conversation inside. Instead, both men indulged in each other's silence. Labrador stared casually out the window although there was not much to look at but neon signs flickering off and darkness. Rain drops illuminated for brief moments by the street lights made up a large portion of the scenery. They came to a turn and the vehicle finally came to a halt. Labrador stepped out, waving good night to his friend and rushing inside his apartment building.

Castor waited until he was out of sight before returning to a his own home. He sat in silence, preferring to hear the rain drops over the radio. Driving through a few blocks, he reached his home: a fairly decent-sized apartment with four bedrooms and a bathroom included with a kitchen. He hung his coat and was greeted by the woman calmly rocking back and forth in a chair. She offered a faint smile, struggling to close the distance between her and her beloved. He met her half way, offering support as he reclined her against the couch.

"You need to rest."

Razette seemed awfully frustrated at times, hearing the same statement over and over. She wasn't one to sit still and wait all day, but she did it for him because he cares more about her than she does herself.

"It's really boring sitting here locked up, you know." She teased, sighing before they were bound to repeat the same conversation." Castor wasn't up to it to repeat the overspoken words, instead he resorted to action. He was content in holding her in his arms, and trying to bring peace to the both of them.

Razette stared solemnly out the window, wondering how much more time would god allow her to stay on this earth.

"Hey, Castor. Remember that story about God and wishes?"

"Yeah. The one they used to always tell us at church when we were kids right?"

"Mhm." She nodded, shifting her position so she could face him.

"They say each of us have three wishes, but I feel like I only have one."

"Why's that?"

"Well, the only thing I could wish for is to stay with you... Is this a sign of me returning back to him? Does my wish contradict the purpose? Do wishes have time limits?"

A smirk crept upon his face as a yearn to squeeze her to death consumed him. The only thing he could ever think of doing was continue to love Razette.

"You know how they say dreams are for fools? Well someone once told me dreams were wished your heart made. As long as you know where your heart stands, next to mines, wishes mean nothing, right?"

She looked confused, but accepting."I think so."

He chuckled, silence following the conversation. Rain drops patted the roof, eyes shut and the two dreamers dreamt.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Labrador walked up the slippery, wet metal stair case to his apartment room. He unlocked the door and walked inside, hanging his coat on a rack and eased by silence. Oftentimes his boyfriend wouldn't be home, but they spent much of their nights together at his house. The door to his room was creaked open, light flashing as the audio played from the television. Laying on the bed was his annoyed boyfriend.

He smiled weakly and greeted him," Umm...Hi."

The television flicked off and darkness consumed the room save for the moonlight shooting a beam inside.

"Where the hell were you?"

"I told you earlier that I was going to be working later."

"Don't fuck with me. You were with that friend of yours again, weren't you."

At this point, Labrador was pinned against the wall, unaware of his boyfriend's advances. A limb flung towards him, pounding against the wall with a thud. Memories of abuse as a child and trauma haunted his mind. He huddled into a futile position, breath hitching as he tried to keep a pace. It seemed as if he forgot to breath at times. His boyfriend smirked, laying him against the bed.

"You're scared aren't you? A giant pussy. That's why I'm here. To help take away your pain. Say it." Labrador tried speaking between breaths but it wasn't adequate enough. A hand crashed down against his cheek causing the skin to tear slightly and blood leak out. He laid in horror, memories of his mother abusing him, blaming him for all her troubles.

He'd never had a father, or so he believed. His mother broke down from stress with work, barely keeping herself alive. When she'd have too much to drink, she'd yell at him and blame him for everything.

_"It's your own fault you're a bastard!"_

_"If only you were never born! My life wouldn't be miserable!"_

_"Just leave and never come back."_

Labrador found peace after this only by wandering around the area onto a nearby place filled with vegetation. His mother would lock him out for a few days to a week before checking up on him to see if he was still alive. That was how he'd met Castor. Castor was a boy who passed by the area every day after and before school. He soon discovered the secret place and its tender, offering him parts of his lunch and company.

Tears slowly flowed out of his eyes as his partner ravished his body with force. He would bite down on the pale thin flesh to an extent where it would bleed at times.

"You enjoy the pain right? Well, then are you in for a surprise."

He removed both of their pants, exposing an erect arousal. Arms moving the limbs out of the way, he thrust his way into Labrador. No lubrication, no preparation. He screamed out as he took the torture. Biting his lip when told to shut up, his mouth was soon painted with saliva and blood. The sheets he gripped on seemed to provide no support as he endured the torture. He wasn't sure when, but he was brought to his climax, where everything would reset and return to normal.

That was a pattern in Labrador's life. It became apparent to him that the following day after he had been taken advantage of, thinking back on the past did not hinder him. But that boldness he had tore away slowly, until it needed to be replenished.

_"Why don't you break up with that jerk? Everytime I see you, you have some band aid over some part of your body." The crimson-haired man frowned as they sat at a nearby coffeshop close to the flower shop."_

_"I don't know... You know how hard it is for people like me to find others that they could get intimate with, you know?" He sipped the herbal tea, staring out the window as tension in the air built up."_

_"It can't be that hard-"_

_"You wouldn't know..." _

_"I..." _

_Labrador's body language silenced Castor, and so they both sat in silent sipping away at their beverages and staring out the window. Years have passed and the subject never brought up again._

__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Teito's eyes slowly opened. Right in sight was the head of a man with cat-like blue eyes and blond hair. He stared straight at Teito as if examining some rare species of animal.

"Uwah!" Teito scrambled to an edge of the bed, gripping the blanket and covering himself as a reflex.

"W-w-where am I, and who are you?"

"You're at my house, and the name's Frau."

He looked around the large empty room save for a closet and a television.

"How did I get here? A-are you some kind of weird old pervert?"

Frau almost popped a vein," I'm not a pervert and I am not old. I happen to be Twenty eight you...you stinking brat!:"

"I'm not a brat! The name's Teito. Agh! What am I doing giving out my name to some old pervert who probably drugged me last night." Teito rose his guard as Frau grew feral.

"You have a really bad personality don't you. Where do you get off calling handsome young men like me old perverts?" Frau folded his arm, wearing a scowl and standing up.

" You look more like an ogre that came down from the mountains and kidnapped a child to be eaten."

"What's up with you? Last night you seemed mature, collected and calm-"

"What do you mean last night?! Don't tell me we-" He checked under the sheets, yelling as he repelled the sex offender out the room and locking the door.

"Help! I've been raped by a man!"

"Shut up! Open this door right now, I didn't do nothing to you."

"Double negative means you did!"

Frau gave him some time before knocking the door down. Teito looked bewildered as he sat wrapped in a blanket. Frau towered over him, seemingly about to pounce him.

"Let me explain things..."

The two sat in awkward company, Frau telling the story and Teito making witty commentary.

"And that's how you got here."

"Is that a hobby of yours , picking up children you find interesting on the street?" Frau blushed red-hot up to his ears, denying the fact.

"Why do I find that hard to believe, I mean...you're an adult with sexual urges and a child is a child without a care in the world-"

"I'm not like that!" He frowned, calming down before trying to interact with Teito.

"It's just, you looked really sad yesterday and had nowhere to go so I figured, you know."

Teito pondered," Why would I be sad I mean... I have parents who're probably worried, and school to go to. That's right! School, I'm late!"

Tieot made up his mind and forced Frau to take him to school on the pretenses of kidnapping and abetting in ditching. Frau watched as Teito scurry inside the building, wondering if he'd ever see the boy again. Not that he cared.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Everyone at school watched as Teito made his way through the hallway, cheerful as ever. People spoke behind his back saying things like ' That's weird.' and ' Why is he walking around with that smile on his face Mikage...' The bell rang and he went into class, confronted by a group of people he seldom connected with, rather didn't get along with.

"Look, it's Teito again. He's still such a loner even without that annoying blond around him." A pink haired little kid snickered as an unamused, more collected man watched passively.

He elbowed his companion," Haruse, you're supposed to laugh."

"Sorry, I didn't think it was that amusing Kuroyuri-san."

"Hmph."

"God, you're so lame Kuroyuri. You don't even know how to mock people correctly, how do you expect people to stop mocking you?"

"No one asked you Konatsu!"

"You can't talk to Konatsu like that!"

"Speaking of annoying blondes," Haruse added.

Teito ignored them as they bickered amongst themselves.

_Are they supposed to be bullies? They sure don't fit the part..._

_A/N What do you think? I sorta tried to make them IC but like the AU really makes it hard XD. R&R, oh and leave a review of a reply if you think I should continue it! ~Lindsey  
_


End file.
